Awkward Meetings: Part Two
by SideSwipe124
Summary: Ghirahim wants YOU to help him remake the Zelda Video Games the way YOU want them to be. But be careful. Not every opportunity has the best intentions.


**Here are all the characters that have been submitted thus far.**

**Syrian.**

**Age: 18 years old**

**Hair Style: Long, shaggy black hair that covers one eye**

**Eye Color: Gold**

**Extra Stuff: He has wolf ears and tail.**

**Personality: He never takes anything serious as a villain**

**Weapon: Scythe.**

**Clothes: Black tattered robes**

**Joe**

**Age: 18**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Hair Style: a pompadour**

**Clothes: Jeans, and heavy boots.**

**Personality: fun, slightly crazy, and a HUGE fan of both Groose and Demise.**

**Age: 15**  
**Name: Unknown *For now***

**Gender: Girl**  
**Description: Has medium-long dirty blonde hair, blue-green eyes, '**

**Clothes: Generally wears the colour blue**

**Fav things: Hanging out with friends playing video games, art and lets not forget archery!**  
**Personality: Usually kind to everyone she meets, shy but dangerous if you get on her bad side.**

**Name: Layla**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Dark-ish brown coming just past her shoulders**

**Personality: Over-inflated sense of honor, pride, integrity, justice, etc. Thinks everybody is an idiot except herself**

**Okie dokie folks! So I'm baaack! **

**Splendorman: DO I GETTA BE IN ONE OF YOUR BEAUTIFUL STORIES?! :D**

**Me: *tears* Yes! Yes you do!**

**Splendorman: YAY!**

**Sexualoffenderman: How about me?**

**Me: O_O …No.**

***Mario will be in this story just to randomly pop up and say, 'Mama-Mia***

Ghirahim crackled his knuckles as his extremely large audience gathered together in the Throne Room. He slowly, but gracefully walked up on the stage as the faeries had to illuminate the stage because there was 'no such thing as electricity,' (but somehow they had cameras.)

He smiled and said while licking his lips, "Ladies and gents, monsters and magicians, I gathered you all here to ask you two question, will you help me remake Zelda the way the people wish it to be? Now that decision is up to you. The next is, after we have successfully captured the hearts and minds of millions, will you join me in actually capturing their world? The answer is all up to you."

He smiled darkly, and bowed while crossing his legs as several people clapped and cheered, but a single person in the background chuckled, shook their head, and disappeared.

Link looked over at Midna like Katniss looked at Gale before the pickings for the Hunger Games. He mouthed, 'Let's get out of here.' But to Midna it looked like he said, 'I want to press my mouth to your ear.'  
"What?" She mouthed back, slightly disgusted.

Ghirahim stood back up and said, "Alrighty! Well, since you all are with me on this, why don't we start by making the first decision by making Link _not_ be the main character."

"**WHAT?!**" shouted Link as everyone died down. "Y-You can't do that!"

Ghirahim laughed creepily, and exclaimed, "Why of course I can! We're going to change the game after all, aren't we? And aren't you a little sick and tired of having to always save Zelda, just to be friend-zoned?"

"Mama-Mia" Mario shouted.

"Huh?" Everyone asked, trying to find the little red plumber, but alas, he was gone.

"Uh…anyways…LINK, YOU **WON'T** BE THE HERO! Muahahahaha," Ghirahim shouted manically.

**Xx Groose's POV xX**

I rubbed my hands together as I looked around the room for Midna. I didn't pay attention to what everyone was fussing about. Besides, who really cares? I mean, I just came here because they offered us free food. And we shall feast like Baptists!* I saw her, and walked towards her. "Hello there gorgeous." I whispered behind her in my most seductive of voices. She turned around awkwardly and asked, "Do I know you..?"

"I think we only met once…in Skyloft. You punched me, and…yeah." I scanned her face with hope-filled eyes. Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember, and then her eyes widened in recognition. "Oh yeah, I remember now! Um…heh…do you need something?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to know if you want to maybe want to…oh I dunno…maybe go out with me sometime." I asked hopefully. Well…I am definitely NOT the essence of smooth.

Midna's face twisted as she tried to find an easy way out of this awkward situation. As she started to answer, Ghirahim shouted manically, "Okay…Okay OKAY! Calm down everyone! Obviously this uh…new idea has started a lot of controversy; I wasn't saying it was set in stone or anything. I was just giving an…um…idea. Well, haha…look at the time. It's time to eat!" Ghirahim clapped his hands, and the Throne Room turned into the lunch hall. Ghirahim giggled and skipped away. The walls were bright neon pink, and there were balloons on everyone's seat. Midna gasped as she looked around in horror.

"What is this terrible place?!"  
"Um…I think this is the lunch hall…" I whispered.

**Xx In a Different Place xX**

Ganondorf fiddled with his fingers as he started at the wall with loathing eyes. _Just a few more months_, He thought to himself, _and I will be in control of this Realm, and the other._  
The trap door opened to the Attic he was sitting in, and Ghirahim's head popped through the entry way. "Uh…sir—I-I mean…you're holy matrimonyness…uh…they didn't take the whole, 'Let's change the main character thing,' well…"  
"Idiot," Ganondorf muttered to himself. "Come up here." He ordered.

Ghirahim scrambled up the rest of the way, and closed the trap door.  
"Remember what I said about the Human Realm?"

Ghirahim nodded, and stuttered, "Ye-Yes I do. Why..?"

"Well, I just found a good passage way to get there. Using this thing called the, 'internet.' Someone put this up there." Ganondorf, smiling diabolically, turned the computer screen towards Ghirahim.

**'ZELDA COMIC-CON'**

**Xx in America xX**

Layla was doodling in her notebook, when she heard a loud crash in her back yard.  
"Whaaaaa?" She asked as she looked out her window into her large backyard.  
"What the hel-…icopter?!" She shouted as she saw a black foggy cloud of dust rise up.

She ran down her hallway, and practically trampled over her poor dog trying to get out the door. She finally got close to the source of her distraction. "Oh no…I don't believe this…" She whispered to herself.

**Duh duh DUUUUUUH! **

**Okay, so this chapter sucks…not gonna lie. I dunno, it just doesn't feel right. But that shouldn't stop you from reviewing!**

*** "We shall feast like Baptists!" Inside joke with some of my friends, I hope I don't offend the Baptists, I like Baptists. Some of my good friends are Baptists. **


End file.
